Tomber amoureux encore une fois
by SweetAngel818
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'Edward quitte précipitament la maisons des Culen? Où a-t-il pu encore disparaitre?


**Voila ma première fanfic twilight. Tout est inspiré du livre (de Stephenie Meyer) et des films.**

**Ps : les fanfic que j'écris sont habituellement courte je ne saurais dire si celle si le sera.**

**POV Emmet**

Edward était parti depuis peu de temps sous les regards étonnés et inquiets de toute la famille. Nous ne l'avions jamais vu dans un état pareil, il semblait si…indifférent. Il avait quitté la maison depuis 45 secondes lorsque le regard d'Alice devint vide, elle avait une vision.

« Alice que vois-tu ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Il va la quitter ! Et il va partir, nous demander de le suivre ! »

« Quand ? » Demanda Esmée.

« Il vient de le faire, il sera là dans… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il venait d'entrer. Il regarda Alice, celle-ci hocha la tête.

« Alors vous venez avec moi ? » demanda-t-il l'aire de rien.

« Mon fils, as-tu bien réfléchis ? Est-ce vraiment ce que tu voulais ? » demanda Carlisle.

« J'en ai marre de devoir la surveiller 24 heures sur 24 ! Elle n'est qu'une humaine, elle ne peut rien m'apporter ! » Cracha-t-il.

Je le regardais incrédule, mais Bella était l'amour de sa vie, il aurait été près a se sacrifier pour qu'elle reste en vie, et il l'a quitté mais c'est quoi ça ? Je regardais les membres de ma famille à tour de rôle. Esmée avait l'air blessée, Bella était comme sa fille. Carlisle avait l'air préoccupé. Jasper essayait sans doute de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Alice était choquée, blessée et triste. Quand à Rosalie, elle se regardait dans son miroir et s'en contre fichais !

Rose, elle m'avait quitté il y a quelques mois. J'en souffrais encore, je ressentais un vide.

_Edward je sais que t'écoute, alors j'ai une chose à te dire MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FOUTU ESPECE D'IMBECILE ! Elle t'aimait sincèrement et toi, tu la jette comme ça comme si ce qui c'est passer ces derniers temps ne comptais pas ? _

« Emmet pourrais-tu essayer de canaliser ta colère s'il-te-plait, j'ai déjà beaucoup a faire avec la tristesse d'Alice et Esmée, elle risque de s'effondrées si je m'occupe de toi en même temps » dit calmement Jasper.

« Pardon je crois que je vais prendre l'air, je ne peux pas rester dans la même pièce que lui ! » dis-je en lançant un regard assassin à Edward.

Je sortis de la maison et courus, j'avais besoin de me vider la tête, juste quelques minutes, le temps que je me calme.

**POV Alice**

Je ne voulais pas y croire il l'avait quitté et il nous demandait de partir avec lui ? Il croit qu…

_Vision :_

_Bella errant dans les bois seule, des larmes silencieuses qui coulent. Les mois passent elles ne s'en remet pas, elle reste assise devant sa fenêtre le regard vide. À l'école elle s'isole, ne participe plus. Elle déprimera et on ne fait rien elle finira par sauter d'une falaise._

_Fin de la vision._

« Ha ha ha » il ricana.

« Qu'y a-t-il, qu'as-tu vus Alice ? » demanda Jazz.

« Hahahah ha, elle va déprimer, et Hahahah suicider. » dit Edward avec un fou rire.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Emmet entra. Avait-il entendu la conversation?

Il se jeta sur Edward et le plaqua au mur.

**POV Emmet**

_« Ha ha ha » il ricana._

_« Qu'y a-t-il, qu'as-tu vus Alice ? » demanda Jazz._

_« Hahahah ha, elle va déprimer, et Hahahah suicider. » dit Edward avec un fou rire._

Quoi, elle va se jeter d'une falaise à cause de ce connard ?

Fous de rage, j'attrapais Edward par le col, le plaquais contre le mur, un grognement sourd sortit de ma gorge ! Puis je me rendis compte que Bella devait encore errer dans les bois, seule dans le froid. Je le relâchais, courus dans ma chambre –qui auparavant était celle de Rosalie aussi– pris une couverture et une veste, j'allais la trouver, je ne pouvais pas la laisser, j'ignorais pourquoi je ressentais ce besoin et là je m'en foutais vraiment ! J'y réfléchirais plus tard.

Alice m'attendais devant ma jeep. Un sourire aux lèvres, une fois qu'elle m'avait dit où la trouver je décidais de ne pas prendre la jeep j'irais plus vite en courant. Je ne mis pas trop de temps pour la trouver. Elle était parterre rouler en boule, des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

« Bella » dis-je doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer

Elle tourna la tête le regard plein d'espoir, elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir.

« Bella c'est moi, Emmet »

Sont regard perdit tout l'espoir que j'avais pu voir il y a quelque secondes. Elle laissa échapper un petit « oh » déçue avant de retourner la tête. Je sorti la veste la lui mis et l'enveloppas dans la couverture avant de la prendre délicatement dans les bras. Je courus jusqu'à la maison, quand j'arrivais Edward avait disparu, il ne restait plus que Carlisle, Esmée, Alice et Jasper. Je la posais doucement sur le canapé, regardais Carlisle.

« Elle est brulante de fièvre ! Je pense que c'était une bonne idée de prendre la couverture. »

« Elle est mal en point, je pense qu'elle va s'en remettre mais cela risque de prendre un peu de temps. Quelqu'un peut-il prévenir Charlie, pour qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter. »

« Je vais le faire » doit Alice.

Je venais de remarquer l'absence de Rosalie, Jasper le remarqua me regarda d'un air désolé. Je devinais à son expression qu'elle était partit avec Edward. Cela me fit de la peine mais pas autan que je pensais que ça m'aurait fait. Je retournais au chevet de Bella.

Elle était si pales plus qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude. Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour elle, elle qui était si fragile et si maladroite.

Elle bougea, se débâtit et se releva en criant. Je tentais de la calmer.

« Emmet ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

« J'ai fais un rêve, enfin plutôt un cauchemar, j'étais dans les bois avec Edward et il me quittait me disait qu'aucun de vous ne m'aimaient. Edward ? Edward où est-il où est-il ? » Elle commença à paniquer.

« Bella, Bella, calme toi, regarde-moi ! » Je la pris pas les épaules, plongeant mon regard dans le sien et pendant une fraction de seconde m'y perdis, je me repris vite.

« Bella écoute, ce n'était pas un rêve, je t'ai trouvé frigorifier dans la forêt et je t'ai ramené ici pour que Carlisle t'examine. » lui dis-je avec une voix douce et calme.

Elle me regarda horrifié, elle commença à pleurer, je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras et de la bercer doucement. La laissant sangloter contre mon épaule. Je n'aimais pas la voir dans cet état. Encore une fois j'éprouvais du dégout pour ce que mon frère avait fait.

Après quelques minutes elle se calma et fini par s'endormir. Je la regardais, je ne voulais pas la laisser là, je savais que si je partais Alice, Carlisle, Esmée ou Jasper prendrait le relais mais je ne voulais pas la laisser, je n'en éprouvais pas l'envie. Je ne ressentais même pas le besoin de chercher Rose, je ne ressentais plus cette douleur quand je pensais à elle.

**POV Jasper**

Il était là, assit au chevet de cette humaine si fragile et maladroite, une humaine qui souhaitait devenir comme nous. Je ne voulais pas entrer, le dérangé, il était encore plus fasciné qu'Edward l'était. Je ressentais ce qu'il ressentait. Il était entrain de tombé amoureux de Bella, je souris. Quand aux émotions de Bella comme toujours, elles étaient fortes, son cœur était brisé et elle éprouvait une grande tristesse. C'est alors qu'Alice me sauta dans les bras. Alice cette femme si attentionnée, ma magnifique femme. Je me penchais et l'embrassa. Sans elle je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu, elle me soutien chaque jours. Et je ferais tout pour elle tellement je l'aime. Elle se figea, son regard s'éloigna, quand la vision fut terminée elle était excitée comme une puce. Je lui envoyais une onde de calme et lui lançais un regard faussement énervé. Elle sourit et me chuchota sa vision à l'oreille. C'était du Alice tout craché, je levais les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa.

**POV Emmet**

Deux semaines étaient passées et Bella n'allait pas mieux du tout, au contraire son état empirais. Il était hors de question que je la laisse comme ça, je ne voulais pas la laisser mourir d'une maladie que même Carlisle ne connaissait pas. Si sont état ne s'améliore pas il faudra la transformé. Aucun de nous ne veut la laisser mourir, nous tenons tous trop à elle. Elle nous gardait unis. Elle était la glue qui nous gardait ensembles. Mais il reste un problème, le traiter, il fallait parler avec Jacob, l'alpha de la meute. Carlisle s'en chargerait, c'était plus sur.

Une semaine plus tard tout était prévu pour la transformation de Bella qui n'avait pas quitté le lit. J'avais refusé de la laisser mais il fallait que je me nourrisse alors j'avais accepté qu'Alice prenne le relai, le temps de chasser. En trois semaine je n'avais été chassé que deux fois. Je ne supportais pas être loin de Bella. Je ressentais un puissant besoin de veiller sur elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit transformée.

« Bella, il est temps. Je sais que nous n'avions pas prévus de te transformer si tôt. Avant de commencer je dois te demander veux tu encore devenir un vampire ? » Dit Carlisle.

« Oui je le veux encore, je ne veux pas vous quitter, il ya tant de chose que j'aimerais partager avec vous. » dit-elle en posant ses yeux sur moi ils s'illuminèrent.

Je lui souris, j'aimais cette façon qu'elle avait de me regarder depuis une semaine.

Pendant ces trois longues semaines, nous avons beaucoup parlé, elle sait plus sur moi que Rosalie avait voulu savoir, je savais tout d'elle. Je savais que je ne la considérais plus comme une sœur, je savais que je l'aimais. Mais j'ignorais si elle partageait mes sentiments. C'est Carlisle qui me sortit de mes pensées.

« Bien, y a-t-il quelque choses que tu veux dire avant que nous commencions ? »

« Euh qui va me mordre ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Eh bien, je comptais je faire mais voudrais tu que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse ? »

« Euh non, je suis heureuse que ça soit vous tout comme je serais heureuse si Alice, Esmée, Emmet ou Jasper le faisait ! »

Jasper la regarda incrédule, il était choqué ? Et à son expression sérieuse sans doute en plein monologue dans son esprit.

« Tu me fais assez confiance pour me laisser te transformer même si je risque de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter » dit Jasper étonné.

« Oui, je te fais confiance, je vous fais tous confiance. » répondit-elle calmement.

« Bien, Bella es tu prête ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Oui. »

Carlisle lui mordit la nuque, les poignets, les chevilles pour que le venin arrive plus rapidement au cœur. L'odeur de son sang ne me fit rien. Tout ce que je souhaitais c'est qu'elle aille mieux. Pendant les 70 heures qui allaient suivre je ne la quitterais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre seule. Je me souviens encore de cette douleur si intense qui me brulait à l'intérieur. Voilà pourquoi je voulais être avec elle, je voulais lui tenir compagnie.

Les trois jours passèrent lentement je ne quittais pas son chevet même pour aller chasser. Je voulais être la quand elle se réveillerait.

Il était 23h59, lorsqu'elle commença à bouger les doigts, je me raidis sur ma chaise, elle se réveillait, enfin, cette douleur avait disparut. Bella ne souffrait plus.

« Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Jasper ! Venez elle se réveille ! Elle se réveille ! » Criais-je.

Aussi tôt que j'avais terminé ma phrase, ils accoururent tous dans la pièce. Bella bougea encore la main, ses paupières battirent pour s'ouvrir sur ses yeux rouges. Elle me regarda fascinée, abasourdie, émerveillée.

« Emmet ? » demanda-t-elle avec une douce voix musicale, elle s'attrapa la gorge visiblement étonnée de sa nouvelle voix.

J'éclatais d'un petit rire léger, toute la famille, commença à rire aussi. Elle baissa la tête visiblement timide, quand elle releva la tête je lui sourirais.

« Bella comment te sent tu ? » demanda doucement Carlisle.

« Bien, un peu déroutée mais bien » répondit-elle.

« J'imagine que tu as besoin de chasser. » Dit- doucement Jasper.

« Euh oui. »

« Bien, alors il vaudrait mieux y aller » di Carlisle.

« Je peux l'accompagner, j'ai besoin de chasser moi aussi. » dis-je.

Carlisle hocha la tête, Esmée me regarda avec tendresse, Alice était étrangement agitée comme elle l'était parfois –mais c'était rare que ça soit comme ce jour là. Et jasper avait un petit sourire qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de dissimulé. Qu'avaient-ils donc ?

Bella se leva, posa les pieds par terre avant de se lever doucement, pas peur de tomber. Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. Elle pencha la tête sur le coter d'un air interrogateur.

« Oui, oui on saute ! Aller ce n'est pas très difficile, regarde moi. » La rassurais-je.

Je sautais et elle me suivit avec grâce. Nous commençâmes à courir vers la forêt. Arriver a l'entrée je lui dis de fermer les yeux, de sentir et d'écouter. J'avais repérer un groupe de 5 élans à 5 km au nord. Elle s'exécuta et après quelques secondes s'élança vers le nord. Je la suivis je fus surpris lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brusquement. Qu'avait-elle senti ? Je humais l'air et écoutais, pas d'humains mais qu'est-ce qu'elle sentait que je ne parvenais pas à sentir. Elle se remit à courir mais cette fois vers le nord-est, je me concentrais un peu plus et reconnu l'odeur. Elle s'arrêta, à une soixantaines de mètres de l'animal.

« Un ours Bella ? Tu es sérieuse ? Tu ne veux pas essayer quelque chose d'autre ? Un animal moins… »

« C'est pas comme si j'allais mourir Emmet, eh puis j'ai faim et il sent beaucoup plus bon que les élans. » me coupa-t-elle.

« C'est toi qui vois » lâchais-je.

Elle s'avança un peu plus, ensuite sauta dans un arbre pour sauter gracieusement de branches en branches. Elle retrouva très vite au dessus de l'imposant animal. À ce moment là je pensais qu'elle changeait d'avis puisqu'elle s'était complètement immobiliser.

« On change d'avis ? » lui demandais-je en sauta sur son perchoir.

« Non, non »

« Alors t'attends quo… »

« Ça ! » dit-elle en désignant un autre ours. « On en a un chacun maintenant. »

Elle sauta sur le plus imposant, lui brisait la nuque, planta ses dents dans le cou de l'animal et but à grandes gorgées. Pendant ce temps je fis de même avec le mien, le finissant avant elle, je me posais sur mon perchoir et la regardais se nourrir, elle était si gracieuse, si belle. Je détournais les yeux une fraction de seconde, elle n'était plus là, où était-elle passée, c'est alors qu'elle sauta de la branche juste au dessus de la mienne. Je l'attrapais, sautais au sol la tenant toujours dans les bras, et la plaquais contre un arbre.

« Renonce » lui dis-je.

« Non » répondit-elle.

Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, me répétais lui disant de renoncer –bien que je savais que j'aurais un peu de chance contre un nouveau-né de 2 heures à peine– elle me rendit mon regard, me tirant doucement vers elle. Elle me caressa la joue avec douceur, je la savourais sans bouger juste fermant les yeux pour profiter du moment. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, sa main derrière ma nuque attirant mon visage proche du sien, elle posa son front contre le mien et me regarda avec tant de douceur, une douceur que jamais je n'avais pus apercevoir dans le regard de Rosalie, qui admirait sans doute son reflet dans mes yeux. Nous somme rester comme ça pendant un moment, juste à ce regarder et je dois avouer j'aimais ça. Elle détourna son regard m'embrassa sur la joue avec tellement de délicatesse, et ensuit posa sa tête sur mon torse.

En rentrant vers la maison nous entendîmes un bruissement dans les arbres et autour de nous. Elle s'arrêta humant l'air et se mit en position d'attaque. Je humais à mon tour l'odeur qu'elle avait repérée. Mais je connaissais cette odeur, un vampire, un vampire mort. Je pris le bras de Bella, lui chuchotant que nous ferions mieux de rentrer. Elle grogna, se détourna et courut vers la maison. Il valait mieux être proche de Carlisle au cas où ca dégénèrerait et je ne voulais pas dire pour Bella, elle venait de se nourrir et était en pleine forme. Nous arrivâmes dans le jardin avec lui juste derrière nous. Je chuchotais à Bella qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle avait prévus de faire dans la forêt, j'appelais les autres qui allaient surement vouloir voir ça. Elle se remit en position d'attaque, prête à bondir. Il ne tarderait pas à sortir des bois.

« Que se passe-t-il Emmet quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Carlisle inquiet

« Oh non, tout se passe bien enfin ça dépend pour qui.. »

« Que veux-tu dire.. » demanda Jasper qui venait d'arriver avec Alice et Esmée. « Et pourquoi Bella est dans cet état là je vais.. »

« Non ! Ne fait pas ça, sent, regarde et profite du magnifique spectacle » lui répondis-je un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? » il huma l'air « Ah d'accord, je vois ça s'annonce intéressant après tout »

Alice ne tenait plus en place, elle avait sans doute du avoir une vision.

Il arriva tranquillement. Bella grogna et sans lui laisser l'occasion de faire un pas de plus l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua au sol, le petit Eddy n'en fus que surpris. Depuis le temps que j'attendais que quelqu'un lui botte le cul et Bella allait le faire ce qui me fis sourire de satisfaction, je savais que Bella serait un nouveau-né avec du peps, je ne voulais surtout pas rater ça. Edward grogna son mécontentement essayant de se dégager de la prise de Bella qui affichait un sourire haineux.

« Comment as-tu osé ma laisser de cette manière ! » grogna-t-elle. « J'aurais pus mourir si Emmet ne m'avait pas trouvé ! »

« Hahahah, j'en avais marre de passer tout mon temps à veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. » Cracha Eddy.

« Au moins je peu me venger maintenant. »

Elle raffermit sa prise autour de son cou et le porta à bout de bras et le plaqua contre un arbre. Edward repris vite le dessus la mettant au sol et s'assit à califourchon sur elle. Je grognais mon mécontentement. Jasper m'envoya un vague de clame ca qui ne m'empêchais pas de vouloir arracher la tête de celui que j'avais appelé mon frère. Je me jetais sur Edward l'éloignant de Bella qui plus que frustrée se dirigea vers lui pour lui mettre une superbe droite, il s'écroula sur le coup. J'éclatais de rire et sans m'en rendre compte j'avais rejoins Bella et avais posé un bras possessif autour de ses épaule, un grognement adresser à Edward roulant dans ma poitrine c'est celle que j'avais appelé ma petite sœur qui me sortit de mais pensées.

« Euh Em qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle un peu déroutée.

« Désolé je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris » tentais-je.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'étais amoureux d'elle qu'au cours de nos longues discutions j'vais appris à la connaître et que j'aimais beaucoup ce que j'avais découvert. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache qu'elle avait comblé le vide qu'avait laissé Rosalie. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache parce que j'avais peur qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose pour moi.

Jasper me regardais, j'avais dus attirer son attention avec toutes les émotions que je ressentais.

Je retirais mon bras des épaules de celle que j'aimais en secret. Enfin je n'en eu pas le temps car elle retint ma main m'attirant plus vers elle. Je la regardais incrédule et l'interrogeais du regard. Elle avait une lueur d'espoir dans son regard. C'est Jasper qui nous tira de notre moment si intense et ca rien que par le regard.

« Il me semblerait que vous avez besoin de réponses et je vais répondre aux questions silencieuse que visiblement aucun de vous deux ne vont prononcer. » Commença mon frère. « Oui vous êtes des âmes-sœurs, de véritables compagnons. »

Je ne pouvais plus attende, ça faisait trop longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. Je plaquais mes lèvres sur celle de Bella qui gémit de contentement. Je grognais : « MIENNE ». Elle me regarda tendrement.

« Pour l'éternité mon amour ».

_**FIN.**_

Alors vous en penser quoi ? svp soyez indulgents c'est ma première fanfic twilight …


End file.
